The Nick and Carlie Story
by LexiAmbroseCabana
Summary: Nick and Carlie meet on her first day as a diva, and the two hit it off. Carlie, being naturally shy, gets broken out of her shell by the dyed blonde sweetheart, but can he keep her? Can she stay out of her shell with the assistance of Nikki Bella and her beau. Ziggler/OC Nikki Bella/John Cena
1. Chapter 1

Nick was in a bit of a predicament. They wanted him to form a mixed tag team with a diva he had never worked with before in hopes of creating an unstoppable force, but all of the divas he hadn't worked with, had been told by the ones that he's worked with in the past that he's a total asshole. He had to admit that there have been times where he'd lost his cool, but he wasn't that bad of a guy.

"Oh, great, what a fantastic first day this is." He heard a woman mumble and instantly searched her out. If she was a diva, then she wouldn't have heard the bullshit lies.

"Hey there!" He called down the hall and she turned to face him.

"Uhm, hi. Can you help me? I'm looking for Stephanie McMahon and-"

"Of course I can. Nick Nemeth."

"Carlie Casbury." They shook hands and he saw her "go bag".

"So, you're a new diva?" He asked as he took her bag and linked arms with her.

"Uh, yeah. It still sinking in, but yeah." He grinned at her tone, remembering how he was feeling when he debuted.

"Congrats. It's hard to make it to the big leagues, but you did, so you must be talented."

"I wouldn't go that far, but-"

"There she is!" They heard Stephanie and turned around to face her. "Nick! I'm so glad you found her. We made your tag partner decision- and you met her before we could introduce you two. Come into my office, and we'll all talk more." Carlie nodded and Nick held the door open for both women before entering himself and gently setting her bag down between their chairs as he sat down.

"Seeing you two side by side in person is way better than comparing your pictures. You two are a perfect match based just on looks, but personalities bring you both on a whole new level of chemistry." Carlie tilted her head slightly and Nick looked between her and Stephanie as Paul entered the room.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not fully following what's going on." Carlie said softly and Nick felt for her. It was hard starting out as a newbie and not fully understanding how Stephanie puts ideas out when they're not worded for her by creative.

"What she's saying is that we're going to become a mixed tag team, and possibly a fling in the process because we'd make a cute couple based off of looks and a beautiful couple when you put our personalities together." He explained, secretly loving the small smile on her face as she gave him her full attention while he put Stephanie's idea into better wording.

"Thank you, Nick. Now, any questions?" Carlie shook her head and Nick sat up.

"Is it true that you're creating the mixed tag division?" Stephanie nodded.

"And you two will be the mixed tag champions after a ladder match between you two and three other tag teams." Nick smirked and Carlie smiled. He missed having the gold around his waist. "Alrighty, Nick, can you show her to the Diva's locker room?"

"Of course. Thanks so much." Nick stood and shook hands with Stephanie and Paul, and Carlie followed his example.

"So, you have a match against Eva Marie tonight?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm so nervous."

"Don't be. I'll be watching ringside."

"Really?"

"Doing commentary while on my search for 'the best' of the divas division." He used air quotes and she nodded.

"That's pretty neat." She mumbled as he stopped in front of the door.

"So, here you are. Text me, and I'll come find you so I can show you around a bit more."

"Yeah, sure, what's your number?" He gave it to her and gave her arm a gentle pat before he walked off and she entered the locker room. She looked around at all of the familiar, yet unfamiliar, faces.

"You must be Carlie." One of the Bellas said and she nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Where can I-?"

"Just make camp anywhere." The other Bella said and Carlie nodded before going to the back wall and setting her bag on the bench. She didn't feel like she was worthy of being near the others just yet, and couldn't help but feel them all staring at her back as she faced the wall and changed into her ring gear before slipping back into her vans and pulling her hair over her left shoulder.

"Tell us a bit about yourself." A Bella said and she nodded, shifting her phone from hand to hand.

"Well, I was born and raised in Seattle, I'm twenty four, I'm awful at math, my favorite color is blue, I'm fluent in ASL and German, and I have a degree in psychology from the University of Washington."

"Ooh, so you're a little smarty?"

"Uhm, I guess you could say that." All of the veterans smirked at how nervous the girl was.

"So you have a match tonight? Against who?"

"Eva Marie. I'm so nervous."

"Don't be nervous. Around us, you can always be yourself because we're all a big family, and you're here because you can handle being in the ring, and between you and me, Eva Marie is a wimp. You can take her."

"Uhm, thanks. I'm going to get going, I'll see you all later." She got up and quickly left, texting Nick.

'_I've successfully gotten myself lost haha_.'

**_'Lol don't worry, I'll come to your rescue. What are you near?' _**She looked up and did a three-sixty, not seeing any particular landmarks, so she kept walking in a certain direction until she found a bathroom.

'_A bathroom? I dunno.'_

_**'I see you.' **_She turned around and saw him, and he gave her a once over as he approached. He could certainly be a tag team with her, in those perfectly fitting jeans and a vest kind of like Kaitlyn's over her sports bra that showed off every perfect curve of her body.

"You look good."

"Thanks, so do you." He gave his blazer a gentle tug and slipped his phone into his pocket.

"Thank you. Now, for the grand tour that will end at catering." She nodded and he looped his arm with hers, telling her about the important points of every arena and finally walked her into catering. They both got some snacks and he made a beeline for the table with John Cena and Nikki Bella, but when he turned and saw her already sitting by herself at a table he sighed as he set his plate down.

"She's a shy one, huh, Nick?" Nikki asked and he nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah. Hang on." He went to where she was and smacked the table. "C'mon."

"Huh?"

"You're my friend, why do you think it's acceptable to eat alone?" She blinked up at him owlishly, not expecting to be called his friend.

"It's just what I expected to do and-"

"Nonsense. Let's go." He picked up her plate and bottle of water and she followed him helplessly to the table.

"I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Nikki Bella."

"And I'm John Cena."

"I'm Carlie Casbury. Nice to meet you, both."

"So, Nick, she's gonna be your tag partner?"

"Yep. I can't wait to see what she can do in the ring, the way Stephanie spoke about her makes me believe that she's something special." He gave Carlie a side hug and she smiled, lightly tapping Nick's shoulder with her head before popping a grape into her mouth.

"John, Carlie is fluent in ASL and German."

"Really?" Carlie nodded and held up a finger while she chewed and swallowed.

"Ich wuchs sprechen zu Hause Deutsch und Englisch in der Schule, und ich nahm in der High School und College ASL." She said and signed at the same time, the whole time Nick was watching.

"What'd you say?"

"She said that she grew up speaking German at home and English at school, and she took ASL in high school and college. I'm also fluent in sign language, I don't speak German." Nick explained and John nodded. Nikki was so impressed.

"Are you doing anything tonight after the show?" She asked and Carlie shrugged.

"Does sitting alone in my hotel room with a glass of wine count?"

"Not unless I'm with you."

"You really want to hang out with me?"

"Of course, you seem like a really cool person and I think we can become really good friends." Carlie was shocked, this never happened to her. She spent all of high school and college with a total of seven friends, not many people found her that interesting. "Carlie!"

"Huh?" She snapped from her shock due to Nick nudging her and Nikki waving her hand in her face.

"What do you say?"

"Uh, sure. Sounds great."

"Awesome! Can't wait to see your dance moves." What?

"Oh, Carlie, we've got to head to gorilla, your match is soon." Nick said as he stood and she nodded, grabbing her plate as she stood.

"Good luck, not like you need it or anything." Nikki wished and Carlie waved with her free hand as Nick took her plate and threw it away before grabbing gentle hold of her wrist and pulling her along.

"Thanks."

"So, do you have any idea what you just agreed to?" Nick asked as they both took a seat and she shook her head.

"I have no clue." She admitted with a laugh and he chuckled.

"We're now having a pajama party/sleepover in John's suite tonight. Just the four of us."

"Oh, okay."

"What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure? Sometimes its good to chat out what's going on in your thought process before a match so that way it doesn't bother you while you're in the ring, and the last thing I need is my future partner losing because she spaced out at the wrong time."

"I was just in shock that Nikki actually wanted to hang out with me because she thought I was cool. That never happens to me."

'Well, get used to it, doll. Because you're pretty freaking interesting.' He signed to her and she blushed with a nod as her theme, Popular by The Veronicas, started. She walked down the ramp and up the steel steps, standing on the bottom rope and using it as a little trampoline to vault over the other two ropes with a little flip, landing perfectly on her two feet and giving a bow before the ref backed her into a corner as Eva Marie came out to the ring, flanked by the Bellas. Dolph's music went started and he walked out with a grin before taking his seat with the commentators. He winked at Carlie, and smirked at her blush, but shuddered slightly when Eva Marie misinterpreted and gave a pose for him.

"That wasn't my intent." Dolph mumbled to JBL, who chuckled as the bell rang.

Nick watched as the two locked up and Carlie quickly got the upper hand. She pretty much threw Eva Marie around and kicked her ass until she went for a spear and Eva Marie moved just in time. Nick braced himself for Carlie to collide into the steel post, but instead she kicked off of the turnbuckles into a backflip which turned into a cross body directly onto Eva Marie and went for the pin, winning the match.


	2. Chapter 2

She waited in gorilla for Nick to come up the ramp and when he was behind the curtain, he scooped her up in a hug and spun her around.

"What a debut! I don't think I've ever seen anybody do what you did with the post and the backflip and just- woah." She grinned and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck in a hug. "You've got something special, Carlie, don't ever doubt that." He mumbled and she nodded as he set her down and they released each other.

"Thank you. I'm gonna head back to the hotel and shower."

"Need a ride?"

"I'd certainly appreciate it."

"Go get changed, I'll meet you outside the arena. Main entrance." She nodded and they walked together to the divas locker room and she entered, trying her hardest to keep to herself, which was difficult because they all kept staring at her back while she changed back into her Ramones tshirt and distressed skinny jeans and put her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Carlie, give me your phone." Nikki said as she sat next to where Carlie was making sure everything was in her bag. She pulled the white rectangle from her back pocket and handed it to Nikki before going back to doing what she was doing.

"So, what's your room number?"

"Why?"

"Because we're hanging out before we hang with the boys." Nikki explained before slipping Carlie's phone back into its original position and she zipped her bag.

"1046."

"See you at nine. Congrats on the win." Nikki gave Carlie a hug and Carlie hesitated before wrapping her arms around the woman.

"Can you tell them all that them staring makes me really uncomfortable, but not in a way that makes it seem like I asked you to?" Carlie asked quietly and Nikki nodded.

"I got you, girl." Carlie picked up her bag with a smile and gave a wave as she walked out and headed towards the main entrance of the arena like Nick said. She didn't see Nick at first, but when the trunk of the Toyota Camry in front of the entrance opened and he rolled down the window, she relaxed.

"Throw your bag in the trunk." She did as he said and shut the trunk before getting into the passenger's seat and buckling up.

"Thanks again for the ride."

"It's not a problem. Beats taking a cab by a long shot." She nodded in agreement and looked at the text from Nikki.

_'I'll be at your room at nine to get you ready for the party with the boys. Don't overbook.'_

"Who's that?" Nick asked and she shrugged.

"Nikki. No big deal. Just reminding me that she wanted to hang out one on one before the four of us get together."

"Oh. Cool. Wanna grab a bite to eat with me?"

"I'd like that." He smiled at her and she texted Nikki back.

'_Yeah, I'll see you at nine.'_

Nick pulled into the parking lot for a little diner and the two got out and made their way inside.

"No way, its all 'nifty fifties'. This is so cool." She smiled at his excitement and sat down across from him at a booth. A guy rolled up on roller skates and took their drink orders, and Nick wasn't a fan of the way he looked at Carlie.

"Are you okay?" She asked as they drove to the hotel and he nodded. "Don't lie to me, Nick."

"He was looking at you like a lion would look at a steak. You're more than that. Never get with a guy who looks at you like that."

"Oh, uhm...okay?" She wasn't sure what to say, having never been in a situation like this before. He parked and walked her up to her hotel room.

"Hey, look at that, I'm right down the hall. If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call, text, or come over, and I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Thank you, Nick, for being such a nice guy. You've certainly made this day much easier for me."

"Anytime, babe. See you later, don't be afraid to wear some cute lingerie."

"It's a pajama party, not an orgy." She joked with a laugh, punching his shoulder lightly as he laughed.

"But if it turned into an orgy, what would you do?" She leaned against her doorway as she thought about it.

"Gosh, that's a really good question. I mean, would I have sex with people I've only known for a total of four hours all together, or would I go to bed? I'd go to bed, far away from all of you." Nick laughed harder and when Nikki walked up he was doubled over in laughter.

"What's...?"

"Apparently, I'm really funny."

"God, you're awesome." Nick breathed out. "I'll see you ladies later."

"Yeah, yeah." Nikki entered Carlie's hotel room and instantly went to her suitcase as Carlie hugged Nick and made sure he made it into his hotel room alright before shutting the door behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"Cute." Nikki held up the lacy black bra and Carlie blushed. "Are you single?"

"Yeah."

"What's Carlie short for?"

"Charlotte."

"Why not be called Charlie?"

"I dunno. You can call me Charlie, if you want."

"I'm going to start calling you CC."

"Alright." She found that she didn't mind Nikki prying into her personal life, and the two had only been together for an hour and they already had a few inside jokes.

"You and Nick need to become a thing."

"We do? I mean, I just met him and-"

"Not tonight, but you're so his type."

"I am?"

"Yeah, and you're a cute couple, and he'll treat you right. Besides, he and John are really good friends and we can double date. Maybe have an orgy or four." Nikki joked and they both laughed.

"I think there has to be more than five people for it to be called an orgy." Carlie stated and Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Look it up." She prompted and Carlie pulled up Urban Dictionary on her phone.

"Three or more people, but a couple of others said five or more."

"We're going with three, because that would make me right."

"Or we could go with four and meet in the middle."

"Whatever." Nikki got a text from John and read it aloud. "'Nick's here, can you guys get up here so this doesn't look as gay as it does right now? Lol'. Which reminds me, we need to get twister from the front desk."

"Twister?"

"It's the sexiest pajama party game in the history of games." Nikki explained as Carlie put on her black uggs and neatly tucked her pants into them. Carlie grabbed her phone and room key before she and Nikki left and headed to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

John and Nick, on the other hand, had grown tired of waiting and headed to the elevator to go check on the women. They knocked on Nikki's door first, and when nobody answered they went to Carlie's door. Again, there was no answer so they exchanged a glance and Nick shrugged.

"They're probably waiting for us upstairs." John suggested and Nick nodded.

"Most likely." Nick pushed the button for the elevator and when the doors opened they came face to face with the women they were looking for.

"Where've you two been?"

"We went to get board games and Twister from the front desk. We texted you and said so." Nikki was holding Twister and Carlie was holding The Game of Life and Sorry.

"My bad, baby." John cooed, wrapping his arm around Nikki and kissing her head.

"I'll take those." Nick took the board games for Carlie and she smiled.

"Thank you."

"Did you get wine?"

"Among other liquors." John said with a smirk and Carlie tilted her head.

"Like?"

"There's some vodka and shot glasses, but are you even old enough to drink?"

"I'm twenty eight, twenty nine next month."

"Woah there, feisty. You look like you're twelve." John joked and Nikki shook her head.

"Really?" Carlie looked to Nick as they exited the elevator and he shook his head.

"No. You look twentyish."

"Oh, good." She muttered as they entered John's suite. Nikki made a beeline for the wine with Carlie in tow and poured the two a glass.

"You guys want any?" Nick shook his head, but took a sip from Carlie's glass. Carlie took her glass back and sat down on the couch, Nick was quick to follow and Nikki sat on the other side of Carlie. The four made casual conversation until Carlie begged to play Life and Nikki insisted that they play teams.

* * *

"We'll name him Nicholas Theodore Nemeth the Second." Nick stated before taking another sip of Carlie's wine and she giggled as John broke out the vodka.

"CC, truth or dare?" Nikki asked and Carlie rose an eyebrow.

"CC?" Nick asked and Carlie shrugged.

"Her full name is Charlotte Casbury, CC." Nikki elaborated before staring at Carlie. "Truth, or dare?"

"I dunno. Surprise me?"

"Fuck, marry, kill: Ryback, CM Punk, and Dean Ambrose." John asked and Carlie looked tilted her head.

"How does that tie into truth or dare, or the game of life?" She asked and John shrugged.

"You have to truthfully give your opinion as to why you answered like that." Nick reasoned and Nikki pointed at him.

"Very smart."

"I try."

"This is only my first night, I'm not educated enough to answer this question." Carlie tried to back out, but the three weren't letting the younger woman out of this. Their faces told the story. "Well, I'd kill Ryback because he intimidates me, and I don't see us having practical conversations. I'd marry CM Punk because he seems like a nice guy with a bit of an asshole streak, but I think we would make it work because he is quite attractive. I'd only fuck Dean Ambrose because he's hot but seems like a total dick. Are you three happy, now?" She asked and they nodded.

"I'd go the same route." Nick admitted and John nodded.

"Gay." Nikki sang and the two men shrugged.

"Have you guys played the 'Twister Drinking Game'?" John asked and Carlie nodded.

"I was the champion in my sorority in college."

"Lets do it."

"How do you play?" Nikki asked as Carlie stood and stretched.

"It's just like Twister, but every time you successfully make a move, you have to take a shot in whatever position you're in."

"Sounds fun." Nick commented as he stood and took off his shirt. John did the same and Nikki stood, looking at Carlie.

She sighed and Nikki clapped as Carlie laid out the twister mat. "We need sexy twister music." Nick was quick to plug his phone into John's speakers and after that, the events of the night got a bit more risqué and alcohol fueled.

* * *

She woke up the next morning, snuggled up with Nick beneath the covers. He was only in briefs and she was in her bra and underwear. Nikki was in the same state of undress and had her arms wrapped around Carlie, and John was using Nikki's side as a pillow. Sitting up was damn near impossible due to the tight grip both Nick and Nikki had on her and Carlie tried to remember what happened after Twister.

She remembered doing some kind of flip over Nick and how he playfully nipped at her side as Nikki fed her a shot upside down.

She managed to shift in their arms so that she was laying on her back, but when she made the shift Nick woke up and smiled.

"Mornin', sunshine." He greeted tiredly and she turned her head to look at him with a small smile.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Mhm."

"Want to go get some coffee?" He asked quietly, trying not to wake Nikki and John and she nodded.

"Where are my pants?"

"By mine, by the door." He sat up with her and stood, helping her up. He didn't have to give her a once over, because he had already seen her body, but he did notice his bite mark on her side. "I didn't think that I bit you that hard." He signed and she shrugged.

"It was all in good fun, I don't mind." She signed back and he smiled as they both pulled their pants on and she pulled her tank top over her head and they made their way to the elevator.

"I'll be over in, like, ten to fifteen minutes." He told her and she nodded as she hit the button for their floor.

"I'll leave my door unlocked."

"Alright. Do you have a roommate?"

"Not this week. I will next week, though. Stephanie wanted to give me some time to build some bonds before she made me share a room with anybody."

"That's good. I have a roommate."

"Who?" Just as the doors opened Ryback entered the elevator and pat Nick roughly on the shoulder as they passed.

"Him."

"Sounds awfully scary, to be perfectly honest."

"Why do you think I was so glad to be invited to the sleepover?" She nodded as they reached her door.

* * *

"So how did you like your first adventure with coworkers?" He asked as they sat down in the coffee shop inside the hotel and she shrugged.

"I had a good time. I'm glad I was invited."

"Anytime. I'm glad you had a good time. You were so shy earlier in the night so I was kind of scared that you weren't having a good time and only hung around to make us feel better."

"I'm just a quiet person. I'm not used to people being interested in me because I'm kind of plain, so I'm glad you guys don't think I'm boring." She admitted, staring at her drink.

"You're pretty interesting, Carlie, and I want to get to know you better. If you'd let me." She looked up at him, and his smile warmed her heart.

"I'd let you."


	4. Chapter 4

April Mendez shouldn't be allowed to even be a thing. At least that's what Carlie thought. That bitch had been right behind Carlie every time she turned around and Nikki wasn't with her. She knew why, because she was hanging out with Nick. But their romance wasn't even a real thing! The five-foot-two succubus, as Nick jokingly called her, wasn't giving Carlie peace of mind. Everyone around her noticed it, but nobody could really do anything since no physical harm had been done to Carlie yet. Nick didn't like it. He hated that Carlie had to look over her shoulder because of April. Even when they knew that April wasn't around, she would check to make sure she wasn't near by.

"Charlie, relax. April isn't even scheduled to be here tonight." Nick tried to assure as he led her into the arena, her hand held tightly in his. They weren't a thing, but they both acknowledged the romantic feelings they harbored for one another. They'd be affectionate towards each other, so it wasn't uncommon for somebody to mistake them as being an item. But they weren't an item, much to the displeasure of Nikki.

"Listen to your boyfriend and loosen up, CC." The Bella stated, wrapping her arm around Carlie's waist.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Not yet." Nikki teased and the two sighed as Tamina Snuka walked passed, giving all three a dirty look. "Do you have something to say?"

"Say it." Carlie backed Nikki and Nick only sighed. Those two could get really confrontational and it always ended by him and John having to keep Carlie and Nikki from further instigating the problem. He loved that Nikki brought out the feisty side in Carlie, he just hated how the two got when in arguments with other Divas.

"I'm not going to waste my time on two wastes of space like you two." Was all Tamina said and Nick had to put himself between his seething girls and the laughing Tamina.

"Ladies, let's remember that getting in a fight here will get you two fired and the McMahons aren't ones for second chances."

"Bitch better watch herself. Just wait until she gets in the ring with me." Nikki muttered and Carlie stared at her.

"You're still hurt."

"Just you wait until I'm not. Until then, it's up to you CC."

"Figured you'd say as much." Carlie muttered and Nikki kissed her cheek.

"You should get ready for your match, Carlie." Nick suggested and Carlie nodded.

"Who am I fighting again?"

"Celeste."

"Oh. I should meet up with her and see what spots she wants to call." Carlie stated and Nick nodded as Nikki walked off to find Brie.

"I make my tag team partner announcement tonight."

"That's exciting. I wonder who it is." Carlie mused playfully and he nudged her gently.

"It's this huge secret. Not even my mom knows."

"Woah." The mock amazement killed him and they burst into hysterical laughter together as they reached the Diva's locker room. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the side of her head.

"Be careful out there, Carlie." He murmured in her ear and she nodded.

"I always am, Nick."

* * *

Carlie found Celeste in catering talking to April. Of course. Why wouldn't she be talking to her best friend who wasn't supposed to be at the arena tonight.

"Carlie, come here!" Celeste called with a smile and Carlie sighed, but put on her best smile and made her way over to the table where the two women sat. "Wanna discuss spots?"

"I was hoping that you'd want to."

"I'll see you later, Celeste." April stated before leaving in a hurry, but Celeste waved her off as Carlie sat down.

"What's the story between you two?" Celeste asked and Carlie shrugged.

"I dunno. I've done absolutely nothing to her."

"She can be weird that way. Are you and Nick a thing?" She asked, much to Carlie's displeasure. Why did everyone want to know about that?

"No, we're just really close, I guess you could say."

"He wants you. I can see it in his eyes. You should go for it."

"Can we discuss our match, and not my love life?" Celeste only laughed and nodded, taking a drink of her water.


	5. Chapter 5

He came to the ring after her match and got down on one knee, taking her hand and asking if she'd be his tag parter. She laughed and said yes, and from that moment they began making their mark in the newly formed mixed tag team division. Tonight was the night. Money in the Bank. The ladder match between their team, the team of AJ Lee and Big E, the team of Kaitlyn and Zack Ryder, and the team of Aksana and Antonio Caesaro for the titles. All of the teams were in gorilla and Carlie was leaning against the crates beside Nick while he tried to relax her.

"Just breathe, darlin'. Is it the stunt?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"It's not the stunt. I'm fine."

"You're not fine, Char. I need to know what's going on with your head so I can know that you have my back."

"I'll always have your back, Nick. I just- pre-match jitters, y'know? I'll be fine." She looked up at him and he nodded, pulling her into his arms and resting his chin on her head.

"If you're feeling weird during the match, let me know and we can change our game plan." She nodded and he pulled back to rest his forehead on hers. "Promise."

"I promise, Nick."

"Kiss on it?" He asked with a small smile and she pressed her lips against his. "We're signing throughout the match for updates. Don't be afraid to play dirty."

"Oh I'm not." He grinned and kissed her again, but their faces were separated by Nikki.

"Oh, cute. I just came to wish you luck."

"Thanks, Nikki." They said in unison as the various theme songs started. They were the last team announced, and they did their usual dance before they locked arms and walked down the ramp, he did his slide and she vaulted over the ropes before they were pushed into their corner by the refs. Carlie sized up the competition and mumbled into Nick's ear who the weak links obviously were and he nodded.

"We'll let AJ and Kaitlyn take each other out, you watch Aksana because she's not watching you." She nodded as the bell rang and hopped up on top of the steel post, waiting for Aksana to stray from Caesaro long enough for her to land a Hurricanrana. And she did, the poor European didn't see it coming, but Carlie didn't care as she pushed the darker haired woman out of the ring. She looked around for Nick as she evaded a roundhouse from Kaitlyn and speared her onto a ladder before rolling off in pain.

Nick spotted her cradling her wrist and mentally cussed. If she hurt her right arm, they were screwed, because they hadn't tried the stunt from the other direction to use her left arm.

'You okay?' He signed and she nodded.

'Just need a breather.' But she was quick to charge and spear AJ before she could ram Nick with the ladder and he helped her up.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem." They looked around the ring and saw that they were the only two in there, the battles being fought on the outside.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded, giving her wrist a twist to make sure.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Just...catch me."

"I promise." He gave her sides a pat and got into position while she backed up to the ropes and then ran into his hands. He propelled her up and she gripped both belts and pulled herself up to loop her right arm through one belt and unhook the other.

"Don't look down, Carlie. Don't you look down." Nick mumbled to himself as he stayed in position to catch her once she hung the belt on her left arm. By now, all the superstars and divas were just watching in awe, nobody having thought that this was their stunt and nobody wanted to get Carlie hurt and have it be their fault. She gripped the right clip with her left hand and managed to swing the belt through and still hang on.

"Dolph!" She called, waiting on confirmation.

"Drop! I'll catch you!" So she did. She let go and fell right into his arms, the bell ringing and they were announced as the champions. He took his belt and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. His wound tight around her waist and hoisted her up onto his shoulder in celebration and paraded their belts around the ring before he set her down and they ran up the ramp together and back into gorilla. Nikki instantly pulled her away and into the Divas locker room.

"We're going clubbing to celebrate."

"Define 'we'?"

"You, me, John, Nick, and anybody else who decides to join in."

"Okay." Carlie tossed the belt onto her bag and plopped onto the bench beside it. "My arms burn." She whined, slipping from the boots and jeggings and sliding on leggings. "Are we going to the hotel first?" She asked as she slipped from her tanktop.

"Yeah." Carlie nodded and pulled a blue "You Wish You Could..." shirt onto her body, and groaned when she realized that it was Nick's.

"His clothes keep ending up in my bag."

"Are you two having sex?"

"No, we're not. Not yet, at least." She mumbled as she tied the shirt in the back.

"Tell him that you want to take the step. You two are already inseparable. He loves you, I can tell."

"Can you?" She asked as she slipped into her vans.

"I dated him, CC, and in the whole time we were together, he never looked at me the way he looks at you. Nick looks at you the way that John looks at me. He loves you, and I know that you love him."

"Who said that?" Carlie asked as she zipped up her bag and Nikki smirked.

"You just did."


	6. Chapter 6

'_Outside your locker room. Ready to go?'_

_'Yeah, one sec.'_ He heard her bid farewell to Nikki before she walked out and he took her bag for her.

"We have a photo shoot Tuesday morning with the belts."

"I heard. I still can't believe that we pulled that off."

"Well, believe it, babe. 'Cause we did it, and we did a damn good job." He kissed the side of her head and she wrapped an arm around his waist. "Ready to go clubbing?"

"After what happened last time? Not really."

"I'll keep you with me the whole time. Nobody's going to touch you if I can help it."

"Thank you, Nick."

"Can you wear the gold dress?"

"I was going to wear the black one, or let Nikki dress me like usual." She explained and he nodded as she took the car keys from his pocket and popped the trunk.

"Thanks, babe." He set their bags down and shut the trunk before lightly pushing her against the car and trapping her against it by placing his hands on either side of her. "I've been thinking, Charlie, and I just-" he sighed and she frowned.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I just can't think of how to word it romantically."

"Just come out and say it. You're already a suave guy, it'll come out right." She stroked his cheek as her own little way to boost his confidence. He smiled and nodded, moving his hands to her hips beneath her unzipped zip up sweater and rubbed circles on her exposed skin with his thumbs.

"I just-I think that-"

"CC, I found you!" Nikki called and Carlie turned to look at her. Nick sighed and dropped his head, removing his hands from her body and taking the keys from her hand.

"I'll be in the car." He muttered and she looked on as he walked around the car.

"Nick." She called and he rose his hand to wave her off as he got into the car and she turned to face Nikki and John.

"Did we just interrupt something?" John asked and Carlie nodded, pushing her hair back and out of her face.

"I think he was trying to tell me that he's ready to take that next step." John nodded and Nikki frowned, giving Carlie's arm a pat.

"But guess what."

"What?"

"You and Nick are going to become an onscreen couple. I heard the scoop from Stephanie herself."

"Great. That's awesome."

"You don't sound excited." Nikki pouted and Carlie sighed.

"I think her main focus is to become a couple with Nick offscreen." John explained and Carlie nodded.

"I'm not trying upset you, Nikki, believe that."

"I know. Wear your strapless black dress and I'll wear my red one."

"Okay." Nikki gave her a hug and so did John.

"Congrats kid, you did good tonight."

"Thank you, John. See you two later."

"Definitely." Nikki called as John pulled her away and Carlie took off her jacket as she got into the car and buckled up. Nick took his head off of the steering wheel and looked at her.

"What'd they want?"

"Just to let me know that she heard first hand from Stephanie that we're becoming an onscreen thing." Nick nodded and sighed.

"That's it?"

"Yeah." She sighed and Nick gave her knee a squeeze.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Not really. You were about to tell me something that seemed really important and I just- I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything to upset me. You can't control when Nikki decides to pop up, and I'm glad she did because it gave me time to sort out what I wanted to say."

"That's good?"

"It was until you got in the car and made me forget everything."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, babe, its a good thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. No woman has ever been able to scramble my thoughts like you can just because you make me happy." He leaned in and she met him halfway in a soft kiss. "Your lips are like candy and I can never seem to get enough." He mumbled against her lips and she smiled, pressing her lips to his once again until someone tapped on the driver's side window, making the two jump apart and Nick rolled down the window to reveal Layla.

"Can I get a ride to the hotel with you guys? I was supposed to ride with Aksana but she whored off with Claude or whatever his name is."

"Yeah, of course, Layla. Do you need the trunk popped?"

"No, thank you so much." She climbed into the back seat with her suitcase and Carlie leaned back in her seat.

"Are you alright, Carlie?" Layla asked and Nick looked over at her as he started the car.

"Just tired, no worries. That match took a lot out of me."

"It was so amazing, what you did. The way you moved on those cords was so fluid and almost magical."

"Thanks. I did gymnastics as a kid and stuff like that has always come easy to me."

"Incredible." Luckily, for Carlie, the hotel was only a five minute drive from the stadium and soon they were all exiting the car and Nick pointed at the trunk as Layla said her good nights and walked into the hotel.

"Did you need the trunk?"

"My bag can stay in there. No sense in having you carry it up to my room just have to carry it down tomorrow morning before we get on the road."

"Who said that I was carrying your bag?"

"I did. Should we even go clubbing tonight?"

"Three drink maximum. Regardless of the alcoholic content."

"Deal." She held her hand out to shake on it but he pulled her into his arms in a sweet kiss before pulling away and holding her hand in his. She interlaced their fingers and leaned into him as they walked into the hotel and to the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

The elevator doors opened and he walked her to her door, like always. She was rooming with Aksana, who wasn't in their room when Carlie opened the door.

"Huh, weird. I'll see you soon, Nick."

"If my pink button down is in your bag, will you bring it over?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, babe." He walked down to his room and she shut the door to her's, stripping down to her bra and underwear and tossing her suitcase onto her bed and going through it, managing to keep it neat. She found Nick's shirt, but not the dress Nikki wanted her to wear. So she did the one thing she was bold enough to do and slipped on Nick's shirt, peeked out into the hallway to make sure that nobody was there, and quickly ran down to Nick's room, knocking on the door rapidly.

"Hey, where's the fire?" He asked as she slipped past him and into his room.

"I found what you were looking for, but not my dress." She turned to face him and saw that he was shirtless and in his black jeans with his belt undone and his hair slicked back and in that mini ponytail.

"The black strapless one? I have it."

"Fair trade." It was then that Nick noticed her state of dress and smirked as he walked closer to her. "Nick?" He pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shh. Don't say anything." He moved his hands so that they rest on her hips beneath his shirt and he caressed her sides. "You look so fucking gorgeous all the damn time, and seeing you like this, in my hotel room, is just...I almost don't want to go celebrate so that I can take you right now in my bed."

"Nick..." She trailed off as his lips pressed against hers and he pushed the shirt off of her shoulders so it hung at her elbows. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her body into his.

"Get some, little man!" Ryan called and she pulled away from Nick and ran into his bathroom. Nick sighed and picked up her dress from his bed and took it to the door. "Sorry." Nick only waved him off.

"Charlie? Its me." He knocked on the door and she opened it a crack. "Here's your dress."

"Thank you." Their fingers brushed as she took it from him and it wasn't long before she was exiting the bathroom.

"Ten minutes?" He asked as she handed over his shirt.

"Five." He nodded and she threw a wave in Ryan's direction before exiting and reentering her room, ignoring Claudio and Aksana making out and getting her heels from her suitcase and carrying them with her into the bathroom. She turned on her wand and slipped into her heels while she waited for it to heat up.

Nick walked into the room and gave a slight "woah" seeing the scene before him before he tossed his coat on Carlie's bed and made his way into the bathroom where she was curling the ends of her hair. She smiled when she saw him and turned off her wand.

"I'm sorry about Ryan." He mumbled and she shrugged. "But I set the record straight that we're not having sex yet."

"Thank you. To be honest, I was ready to, back there."

"Really?"

"Yes. Nick, I feel like this is the topic we've managed to dance around since we left the arena and I want you to know that I'm ready to take that next step. I love you, and I love what we have, and I want there to be a label. I'm ready to label us."

"You do?"

"Yes, Nick."

"I love you, too. Will you do me the honor of being my lady?"

"I would be honored to be your lady." He kissed her softly just as Aksana moaned. "We should-"

"Yeah. Where's your phone?"

"Right here."

"Coat?"

"I don't need one."

"Lets go." They both shielded their eyes and Nick grabbed his coat as they quickly headed to the elevator.

"Where are you headed, Ryan?" Nick asked and the taller man shrugged.

"Just going down to the bar with Mark, Mark, Alberto, Drew, and Paul."

"That's cool." Carlie nodded and noticed the way Ryan stared at her as the doors opened and they all exited. Ryan making a beeline for the bar and Nick steering Carlie out of the hotel.

"He was staring at you like you were meat, Carlie."

"I noticed. But I found myself a man who stares at me like I'm a person, not a steak, just like you told me to that first night we met."

"I give some great advice, huh?"

"Yeah, sure." They walked to the club since it was only two blocks away and Carlie was carded, like always, and they found the table in the back that Nikki and John were already at.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Shirley Temple."

"No, really."

"Long island iced tea."

"Atta girl." Nick kissed her before he and John went to the bar and Nikki turned to face her.

"So, what's the scoop?"

"Nick and I are officially a labeled item." Nikki clapped.

"Finally! Gonna have sex tonight?"

"Probably not. Since Aksana and Claudio were doing the dirty in my room when Nick and I left, and Ryan is Nick's roommate. We might just share his bed and that's it."

"Did you tell him that you wanted sex?"

"Well, we had a moment in his hotel room that would've turned into sex but Ryan walked in and interrupted. But, when we had the label talk we had the sex chat, and the 'I love you's came out."

"Awh! That's so exciting. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Nick came back and handed Carlie the tall glass. "Did you get me a straw?" He handed her the plastic tube and she smiled.

"It's the bendy kind, too."

"Yuss!" She took a sip of her drink and Nick put his arm around her waist.

"So, congratulations are in order for you two in not just becoming champions, but for labeling your love. So I propose a toast. To...labels?"

"To labels." The other three chimed in, raising their glasses and clinking them together. It wasn't long before Nikki and Carlie were grinding together on the dance floor to some Usher song which changed to a slow song.

"May I have this dance?" Nick asked and Carlie nodded, allowing him to pull her from Nikki. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his locked around her waist. She rest her head on his chest, and she felt his lips by her ear. "I love you Carlie."

"I love you, too, Nick." She murmured back with a smile. This was the best night of her life, by far, and she couldn't be in a happier place than Nick's arms.

"Wanna head back to the hotel? It's getting late." He asked as they walked up to their table and she nodded. "We're gonna head back, she's getting tired."

"Alright, have fun~" Nikki sang and Carlie rolled her eyes as she grabbed her phone and Nick's and Nick grabbed his jacket before they left the club and he put his jacket on her shoulders before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his side. They walked together quietly, just enjoying each other's company until they made it up to her room and heard the moans from the other side of her door.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"You're always welcome." She pulled off her heels and carried them to Nick's door. Ryan was already asleep with some woman so they quietly slipped inside and she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor before climbing into Nick's bed and getting comfortable. It wasn't long before he was stripped down to his boxers and cuddled up with her. She smiled up at him and he kissed her nose. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her softly and she returned the gesture until they had to breathe.

"Get some sleep, babe." She nodded and he held her tight in his arms until he faded into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sexual content in this chapter. Just throwing that out there. Leave reviews! **

* * *

When he woke up, she was still right beside him. He wasn't quite sure why he was afraid she'd leave while he slept, but he was. His fears subsided and he kissed her head as a moan sounded from the bathroom. She opened her eyes, looking up into his with a small smile.

"Hi." She greeted and he smiled.

"Hi. Sleep well?"

"Better than ever."

"Good to hear." He kissed her lips and she got out of bed.

"I'm so not interested in putting my dress back on." She groaned as she stretched and he heard her back crack and pop in places as he sat up.

"Just put on my shirt. You're only going down the hall."

"Thanks." He got out of bed and stretched before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly. She fully returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck as the kiss got more heated. He picked her up and she locked her ankles behind his back as he gently slammed her onto the bed. He seemed to have forgotten that Ryan and his date were currently in the bathroom, but she didn't.

"Nick." She breathed as his mouth moved to attack her neck. He hummed against her skin, moving his hand down to cup her ass. "Ryan is in the bathroom."

"So?"

"I'd prefer to not get walked in on."

"Don't worry, we're leaving." Ryan called as he led his date out and she sighed as the door shut.

"He's gone, can we continue?" She nodded and he kissed and nipped at her neck until he found her sweet spot and focused his attention there as his hips began to grind into hers. She moaned softly and he took that as incentive to grind harder as she arched her back to give him access to her bra clasp. He unhooked it with one hand and she released his neck so he could pull it off and he sat back to take in the view. He cupped her cheek and slowly dragged his hand down her body, giving her breast a gentle squeeze and rolling his thumb over her nipple before continuing his adventure until his hand reached her lace panties. He looked up at her for permission and she nodded, unhooking her legs from his waist, only to be surprised when he leaned over her and kissed her lips softly. He kissed up her jawline and down her neck, between the valley of her breasts, giving both nipples a harsh suck before continuing his travels down to her belly button, dipping his tongue into her navel and then kissing across the waistband of her panties. He dragged a finger up over her covered sex and smirked at how wet she was.

"Someone wants it bad, huh?"

"Shut up." He smiled at her as he pulled down her panties and threw them over to where her bra was before spreading her lower lips and licking up to her clit, inserting two fingers into her sex and beginning to suck on her clit in time with his pumping fingers.

"Oh, Nick." She moaned, grabbing her breast and tweaking her nipple. "Please don't stop."

"I don't want you to cum just yet." He said, removing his hand and climbing back up to hover over her. "But you taste fantastic."

She flipped him onto his back, capturing his lips in a hot kiss and tasting herself on his tongue before pulling back and placing her hands on his chest. She lightly circled his nipples, smirking at the sigh that escaped his lips.

"Do you like that, Nick?" Oh, how he loved the sound of her voice.

"I do." She stopped and drug her nails down to his abs and traced the lines of his six pack before kissing his lips again and up his jawline to his ear. "Touch me, Charlie." He whined and she nibbled on his earlobe.

"Where do you want me to touch you, Nick?"

"Everywhere." She grinned and began to kiss down his body to his boxers. She made quick work of them and saw his rock hard length. "Is there a problem?"

"Not what I expected."

"You expected bigger?"

"Smaller." She gave his thigh a pat before stroking his shaft.

"God damn, you have the perfect grip." She removed her hand, much to his displeasure, but it was soon replaced by her mouth. She was blowing him so perfectly, he had to stop her before he shot his load down her throat. He gently laid her down, positioning himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes, searching for any sign that she wasn't sure about this. She gave a nod, signaling that she wasn't backing down and he began to ease himself into her.

"You're so fucking tight." He groaned once he was buried to the hilt. "So fucking perfect." He mumbled into her neck before pressing a delicate kiss to her skin. "Just tell me when, babe."

"When." He grinned and began to do his thing. He moved in and out of her slowly, taking his time to memorize how she felt around him. "Nick, you can move faster, I'm okay."

"I want to remember how you feel, Char. Give me a moment, please."

"As long as you want."

It wasn't long before he increased the speed of his thrusts, and she stopped thinking coherently because all she wanted to process was Nick. How Nick looked, hovering over her, chest to chest, nose to nose, keeping eye contact with her except for when it felt so good that he had to close his eyes. How he felt, not just inside of her, but outside, as well. He'd press gentle kisses to her lips and neck, sometimes nipping here and there.

"Nick, I'm close." She whispered into his ear and he nodded.

"I know, baby. I am, too. Do you want me to pull out?" She shook her head and he smiled, picking up the pace of his thrusts. She did her best to hold off her orgasm until he did, but once he told her to let it go, she came with a moan and he did as well, slowing down his thrusts until he was empty and he pulled out, collapsing beside her and pulling the blanket over their bodies.

"I love you, Charlotte."

"I love you, too, Nicholas."

"We should probably get going, huh?"

"But you're so cozy." He smiled as she pressed her face into his neck and tightened his grip on her body.

"C'mon, babe." She pulled back and kissed him before rolling out of his bed and finding her bra and underwear and sliding Nick's shirt on over, buttoning the middle two buttons.

"How's my hair?"

"You look freshly fucked." She giggled and he smirked, getting out of bed and pulling on his briefs before wrapping his arms around her. "Want me to walk you to your room?"

"If you want to, I won't force you to do anything."

"Let's go, my love." He scooped her up into his arms and she giggled as he carried her out of the room and to her door. "Fifteen minutes?"

"About that."

"I'll be here." She opened the door and backed into it, Nick following her.

"Go get changed."

"What if I wanted round two in your bed?"

"You'd have to go somewhere else. I wouldn't want to disturb the European sleeping beauties." Nick chuckled and she smiled softly, pulling his lips down to hers. "I love you to pieces, but I need to go shower."

"Fine. I love you, too." He left and shut the door gently behind him.

"Charlotte?" She heard Aksana mumble and she turned to face the European with a smile.

"Yes, 'Sana?"

"Did you have trouble sleeping somewhere else? If you did, I'm-"

"There wasn't any trouble, don't you worry. I'm gonna shower, then I'm leaving with Nick."

"Okay." She laid back down and Carlie continued to the shower. She started the water was shoved gently against the wall, and a hand covered her mouth.

"Relax, Charlie. It's me." Nick murmured in her ear and she smiled as he removed his hand.

"You couldn't have waited until I got undressed?"

"I'm hard as a rock, Char, there's not much waiting here."

"Did you close the bathroom door?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Claudio and Aksana." Nick sighed and got out of the shower, shutting the door and stripping his boxers as she took off his shirt and her underwear.

"This hurts, babe."

"Stop complaining and fuck me, Nick."


End file.
